


Я боюсь своего лица

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Kinks, Metamorphmagus, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Нимфадора Тонкс боится своего лица, не ходит на свидания и не умеет влюбляться. Но все же она принимает приглашение, которого не стоило принимать. Ее новый знакомый язвителен, высокомерен и способен довести до белого каления даже святого, но... он создает такие прекрасные миры...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Я боюсь своего лица

«Все это нелепо и глупо». Тонкс поежилась, когда холодная изморось изловчилась и пробралась в рукава пальто. Люди горбились, натягивали шапки до самых плеч, кутались плотнее в куртки и спешили, спешили куда-то. Даже пасмурная погода не могла загнать их обратно домой. А в Косом сейчас, наверное, ни души. Все сидят дома, у теплых каминов. Только Тонкс зачем-то выбралась на улицу. Глупое свидание. И знакомство тоже вышло нелепым и глупым.

Тонкс подняла воротник и подтянула повыше шарф, быстро и с опаской покосилась на свое отражение в витрине. Нос вытянулся, как у Пиноккио, и на самом кончике повисла унылая капля. Уголки глаз опустились, и взгляд стал жалобный и тоскливый. Тонкс узнала себя только по канареечно-желтому пальто. Она привыкла первым делом замечать одежду, а на лицо смотреть только когда без этого совсем не обойтись. Все равно себя она в отражении не увидит. Каждый раз на нее из зеркала, лужи, отмытого до блеска стекла или начищенного кофейника будет смотреть кто-то посторонний. У кого-то боггарт — мышь, у кого-то — змея. А у Тонкс — ее собственное лицо. И сейчас оно было унылым, как сырая промозглая погода, дурацким, как свидание, на которое она зачем-то шла, и нелепым, как случайное, на скорую руку знакомство и наспех данное обещание обязательно встретиться.

Тогда погода стояла солнечная, весенняя, даже странно для ноября. У Тонкс были оранжевые волосы, ярко-зеленые весенние глаза и рот, который улыбался словно сам по себе. А теперь... Теперь она похожа на грустную лягушку, и глаза у нее тоже наверняка грязно-болотного цвета. Хотя болотный — не самый плохой цвет. И то, что волосы уже не задорно-оранжевые, как шубка у книззла, так этого под шапкой не видно. Не разворачиваться же обратно из-за того, что треклятое лицо опять решило немного измениться. Главное — на свое отражение не смотреть. Да и некогда себя грызть — он уже пришел, стоит и выглядывает ее в толпе. Тонкс сама от себя не ожидала, что вытянется и весело помашет рукой, мол, я здесь.

Он стоял на том же самом месте, на котором они попрощались в прошлый раз, и ни капельки не изменился. Те же гладко причесанные черные волосы, тонкое лицо, изящный нос. Какая разница, какой у него нос? Тонкс раздраженно фыркнула. Нечего перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую. Нормальный человек, никаких тебе сюрпризов, каким оставила, таким и найдешь. 

— Вот и вы, — он довольно улыбнулся, словно другого и не ждал.

— Честно говоря, я не очень хотела приходить, — вырвалось у нее. — Просто пообещала.

— А вот я очень хотел прийти, — серо-зеленые глаза внимательно ее рассматривали, словно ощупывали всю, с ног до головы. Точно спрашивали: «С какой же стороны за тебя взяться?». Будто она какой-то странный зачарованный предмет непонятного назначения. — И не сомневался, что вы придете.

Не сомневался он, скажите пожалуйста! И Тонкс выпалила прежде, чем подумала:

— Вам бы с такими талантами в гадалки идти.

Она и сама не знала, чего ожидать, просто ляпнула первое, что в голову пришло. А его глаза осветились веселым интересом, и на самом их дне мелькнуло предвкушение. Так кошка смотрит на новую, толстую и упитанную мышь.

— Предсказания — очень интересная область, — протянул он. — Когда-то я занимался предсказаниями, и у меня неплохо получалось. Жаль, окружающие не оценили.

— И что же вы сделали? — Тонкс забыла о том, что не хотела идти на это свидание, вовсе оно и не дурацкое, как ей думалось. Кто бы мог подумать, что в маггловском Лондоне, где столько обычных людей, она столкнется именно с волшебником.

— Выводы, — коротко ответил он.

Добавить было нечего, спрашивать дальше — явно глупо. Тонкс потопталась на месте, сунула замерзшие руки в карманы. Он молчал, она тоже. Так и стояли посреди улицы. Прохожие обходили их, как вода обтекает камень, совершенно его не замечая. Мелкая холодная пыль тоже их не замечала. Ей было совершенно наплевать и на людской поток, она равнодушно сыпалась сверху на всех без разбору. Тонкс отчаянно хотелось согревающих чар снаружи и чего-то теплого внутрь. 

— Может, пойдем? — она неуверенно подняла голову, шарф сполз, и голую шею тут же пробрало холодом. — Куда-нибудь, где тепло или хотя бы людей нет.

— А чем вам люди мешают? — удивился он так просто и искренне, словно всегда колдовал где ему вздумается.

А вот Тонкс месяц назад уже пришлось оправдываться перед Грюмом за нарушение Статута. Волосы, будь они неладны, решили поменять цвет на глазах у изумленного маггла, и она не придумала ничего лучше, чем огреть его Конфундусом и сбежать. И теперь она даже слово «колдовать» боялась в присутствии не-волшебника говорить.

— Ну, не при них же, — она немного виновато оглянулась.

— Как пожелаете, — закатил он глаза и с видом наследного принца бросил: — Тогда ведите. Я в вашем городе первый раз. (почему первый, они же во второй раз встречаются?)

Тонкс подтянула шарф, поглубже спрятала в рукава замерзшие руки и с готовностью зашагала вперед. Не то чтобы она хорошо ориентировалась в маггловской части Лондона. Но если идти вперед, куда-нибудь да придешь. Он спокойно шагал рядом, а Тонкс никак не могла приноровиться идти с ним наравне — то отставала, то забегала вперед. Обычно ей легко удавалось подстроиться под кого угодно, это самой собой получалось. А тут — никак. Она совсем отвлекалась, пытаясь уловить его шаг, и чуть не сбила прохожего — в мутноватом стекле большой витрины вдруг увидела тетку Беллу в канареечно-желтом пальто и испугалась, не сразу поняв, что это ее собственное отражение. Прохожий укоризненно вздохнул, красноречиво посмотрел на нее и поспешил обойти. А Тонкс стояла и пыталась успокоиться. Если он сейчас что-то скажет о ее лице, она просто развернется и уйдет, дойдет до ближайшей подворотни и аппарирует. Но он только тяжело вздохнул и взял ее под руку.

— Так и разбиться недолго, — спокойно заметил он.

— Спасибо, — теперь Тонкс стало отчаянно стыдно. — Я с детства неуклюжая.

— Бывает, — он философски пожал плечами. — Я тоже в детстве все ронял. Кроме книг. 

— И как справились? — Тонкс покрепче взялась на рукав его пальто.

— Брат помог, — он уверенно провел ее мимо дамы с визгливой юркой маленькой собачкой на поводке так, что ни собачка, ни дама не пострадали. — Выбил из меня это тумаками.

— Так себе метод, — Тонкс прекрасно знала, как выбивают тумаками плохую координацию — любимый прием Грюма под названием «естественный отбор идиотов». — На мне он что-то не работает.

— Надо просто лупить дольше, — небрежно, и Тонкс показалось, что даже немного злорадно возразил он. — На мне же сработало. Что? Не мне одному страдать. Кстати, а куда мы идем?

Тонкс от неожиданности чуть не споткнулась и покрепче вцепилась в его локоть. За разговором она совсем перестала обращать внимание на улицы вокруг. Завела человека неизвестно куда. А еще аврор. Грюм бы ей за такую «бдительность» устроил адскую недельку, а то и две. Хорошо, что она уже не в академии и что Грюма здесь нет. Тонкс оглянулась, пытаясь сообразить, куда же они зашли. Впереди через изморось проглядывал невысокий кованый заборчик с красивыми ажурными воротами. Тонкс чуть прищурилась, зрение тут же стало острее. Открыто. Значит, можно попробовать сюда заглянуть. На двор не похоже, дома за заборчиком не видно. Или парк, или сквер. Вот там точно в такую погоду никого не будет. Нормальные люди и волшебники сейчас сидят в кафе и пьют горячий чай, а не мерзнут на улице.

Так и есть — парк. Шесть мокрых лавочек, мокрые кусты, клумба с дубом в центре.

— Нам сюда, — она решительно повела его к воротам.

— А что тут? 

— Сейчас узнаем.

За заборчиком действительно оказался небольшой парк. Тонкс выбрала лавочку подальше от входа и осторожно присела на самый край. Он устроился рядом, подобрав полы пальто.

— Где вы учились? — Тонкс сбилась на слове «вы». По всему выходило, что надо бы обратиться по фамилии, но вот в чем задачка: когда она ему представлялась, то обошлась без всяких «мисс». Просто «Тонкс» и все. А вот как с ним быть? «Мистер Лафейсон» — слишком официально, как к пожилому дядюшке, просто по фамилии — грубо. И она растерянно замолчала.

— На дому, — он запрокинул голову, разглядывая низкое серое небо. — Кстати, а «Тонкс» — это имя?

— Фамилия, — она оглянулась — ни души вокруг — и вытянула из кармана палочку. Наконец-то! Согревающие чары снаружи есть, сейчас бы еще чего-то горячего выпить, и было бы совсем хорошо. — Имя у меня дурацкое — Нимфадора.

— И правда дурацкое, — лениво согласился он.

— А вас как зовут? — Тонкс и удивилась, и обрадовалась, и немножко обиделась тому, что он так легко и быстро принял ее позицию.

— Лейв, — он перестал разглядывать небо и теперь смотрел на нее весело и с легкой насмешкой. — А я все ждал, когда же вы спросите. 

— Ну подумаешь, забыла, — буркнула она^; щеки от стыда горели так, что куда там согревающим чарам!

— Не только неуклюжая, но еще и забывчивая, — насмешливо фыркнул он. 

— Тогда чего вы вообще со мной знакомились? — не выдержала Тонкс. 

— Сам не знаю, — рассмеялся Лейв. — Бывает, замечаешь в толпе девушку с морковно-рыжими волосами, встречаешься с ней взглядом и...

— Искра, вспышка, пламя, — язвительно подхватила Тонкс. — Сердце останавливается, в животе порхают бабочки...

— Если сердце останавливается, уже не до девушек, — перебил он. — А бабочки сейчас будут, если вам так хочется.

Тонкс уже открыла рот, но пискнуть: «Не надо!» не успела. Лейв мягко повел рукой, и серая белесая изморось заискрилась тысячей мелких алмазов. По черной мокрой ветке куста пробежал огонек, рассыпая искры, и они одна за другой стали превращаться в ярко-зеленые листья невиданной формы. Вот одна искра взлетела выше остальных, взмахнула янтарными крыльями... И Тонкс задохнулась от восхищения — прямо перед лицом затанцевала бабочка, за ней еще одна, потом еще и еще. А под ногами уже переливалась жемчугом, от розового до прозрачного, нежно-серого, дорожка, еще секунду назад унылая и грязная. Огонек перескочил на другой куст, и тот тоже оделся листьями. Старый дуб сменил кору на золотую, расправил ветви и стал выше. Его крона искрилась всеми оттенками багрянца и пурпура. А бабочки кружились в воздухе, то собираясь в невесомо-легкий хоровод, то рассыпаясь десятками теплых солнечных огоньков. Тонкс протянула руку, чтобы поймать одну, но та увернулась, взлетела совсем высоко и затерялась среди листьев цвета червонного золота. На лавочку упал лепесток, небесно-голубой, тонкий, почти прозрачный, на колени Тонкс склонилась целая ветка таких цветов. Наверное, даже мадам Спраут не сказала бы, как они называются. А Лейв сидел, откинувшись на спинку, и улыбался мечтательно и немного грустно. Тонкс удивилась, куда делась его насмешливость и колкость. И ей вдруг очень захотелось осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев стереть с его губ эту печальную улыбку, легонько поцеловать в висок и почувствовать, как бьется тонкая жилка под кожей. 

— Это же не Лондон, — прошептала она, чтобы не спугнуть бабочек и цветы. И чтобы перестать думать о поцелуях. — И вообще не Англия.

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Лейв. — Одно место, в котором я давно не был и куда очень хочу вернуться. 

— В такое место я бы тоже хотела вернуться, — вздохнула Тонкс. Она протянула ладонь, янтарная бабочка взмахнула крыльями, спустилась пониже и... прошла сквозь ее руку легко, как привидение. — Это все ненастоящее? — Тонкс растерянно обернулась.

— Зато не придется объясняться за внезапное лето, — Лейв в последний раз улыбнулся старому дубу, одетому в расплавленное дрожащее золото, повел пальцами, словно собирал что-то в ладонь, и все погасло. Последняя бабочка рассыпалась искрами прямо Тонкс под ноги. — Пойдем? Вы, кажется, хотели куда-нибудь, где тепло.

— Давайте лучше погуляем, — Тонкс жалко было уходить, но дорожка под ногами снова стала серой, сказка ушла и ничего после себя не оставила. — Погода вроде наладилась.

Она сейчас изрядно преувеличила, хотя морось и правда прекратилась, а тучи поднялись чуточку выше и немного посветлели. Но в маггловских кафе Тонкс бывала редко, ей там не нравилось, а в Косом, наверное, так же сыро, серо и уныло, как и везде. И мороженое у Фортескью эту серость не разгонит. К тому же, есть мороженое в такой холод... Чепуха.

Лейв молча пожал плечами и протянул ей руку, церемонно и изящно, но как-то равнодушно, как хорошо воспитанный принц. Тонкс вздохнула, но под локоть его взяла. И они медленно и молча пошли обратно к людям.

По мокрым улочкам бродили долго. Беседа поднималась, неловко опираясь на общие замечания, топталась среди неуверенных вопросов и коротких ответов. Колкость или шутка оживляли ее, но она снова гасла, чтобы собраться с остатками сил и через полчаса или час попробовать ожить снова. И снова зря. Так, по большей части молча, они снова вернулись на то же место, на котором встретились. Там же договорились встретиться снова. Тонкс опять пообещала прийти. И тут же пожалела об этом, когда черное пальто затерялось среди десятков таких же. Она подтянула шарф повыше и, заворачивая в пустой переулок, сама себе удивилась, как у Лейва так получается. Вроде бы и не говорит ничего такого, не убеждает, а отказать все равно не выходит. И, уже аппарируя, она вдруг подумала, что имя ему совершенно не подходит.

Несколько дней до следующего свидания она бродила как в воду опущенная. Хочется есть, но от взгляда на еду воротит, голова тяжелая, поспать бы, но стоит прилечь — и сон бежит. Мысли вспухали, как пузыри на болоте, быстро лопались и оставляли после себя легкий цветной дымок картинок. Золотые огненные бабочки, лужа под ногой, поднятый воротник пальто, тонкие пальцы, собирающие в горсть хрустальную невесомую водяную пыль, отражение тетки Беллы в витрине — они налетали друг на друга, толкались, путались и путали саму Тонкс. На следующей встрече она все разложит по местам, припрет Лейва к стенке... Тонкс запиналась на мысли и краснела — стена вставала словно наяву, он так близко, что можно различить, как липнут к светлым обоям тонкие волоски и бьется на горле вена, горячее дыхание обжигает висок — так живо, можно коснуться, провести кончиками пальцев по щеке, подбородку... Она трясла головой, видение разбивалось вдребезги, а рука сама тянулась к зеркалу. Тонкс смотрела на отражение и опять видела незнакомку — изящный овал лица, высокие скулы, губы, созданные для поцелуев, глубокие глаза, длинные густые ресницы. Зеркало тоже разбивалось на тысячу осколков. И из каждого на Тонкс смотрело чужое лицо. 

Зеркало разбивалось еще не раз. Тонкс тянулась к нему с мучительно-сладким страхом наркомана, вглядывалась в каждую черточку отражения. Черные волосы, прямой нос, тонкие губы — не то, не она. Солнечно-рыжие пряди, синие глаза — снова нет. Она смотрела и удивлялась, стоит глазам поменять цвет, и все — совершенно другое лицо. А есть же еще брови, щеки, подбородок, лоб. Вот почему стать кем угодно так легко, а собой — сложно? Ничего же не стоит задуматься, представить себе... И потом увидеть это в зеркале. Тонкс могла вообразить себя кем угодно, даже утиный клюв отрастить, только свое лицо, настоящее лицо, ни вообразить, ни увидеть не получалось. А ей не хотелось идти на это свидание с чужим лицом.

Тонкс так много думала о том, какой прийти, что чуть не опоздала. Пришлось аппарировать почти на голову к магглам. Хорошо, что в тот самый переулок, в который она шагнула прямо из аврорской дежурки, мало кто заглядывал. Она наспех застегнула куртку, поправила шарф, натянула плотнее шапку и выскочила на улицу. Лейв успел схватить ее за локоть, иначе бы она снова кого-то сбила.

— Спасибо, — облегченно вздохнула Тонкс.

— Здравствуйте, — он помедлил немного и убрал руку. — Куда пойдем?

— Куда-нибудь, — Тонкс опять растеряла все слова.

Погода стояла ясная, холодная, в самый раз для прогулки. Они тихо проходили улицу за улицей, и беседа тоже тихо и осторожно прокладывала себе дорожку, пробуя каждую тему. Лондон — не то, Тонкс мало что могла рассказать о магглах, а Лейву не очень хотелось про них слушать. Хогвартс — уже лучше. Разговор пошел увереннее. Сначала — просто про школу, потом про предметы. Тонкс сбилась на свою любимую трансфигурацию, про нее она могла говорить часами. И, похоже, Лейв мог часами про нее слушать. Он немного наклонял голову, исчезала ироничная улыбка (про себя Тонкс называла ее малфоевской), подбадривал Тонкс вопросами, когда она запиналась. Когда тема трансфигурации ненадолго иссякала, начинал рассказывать он. И тут уже Тонкс слушала, приоткрыв рот. Прорицания. Подумать только, ей казалось, что это такой скучный предмет. Ни слова о влиянии планет, гадании на картах или чае. «Гадания для слепых, прорицатель должен уметь видеть» — коротко ответил Лейв на ее неуверенный вопрос. Он говорил о вероятностях, умении их подчинить, способности видеть знаки и знамения в движении ветра и каплях росы. И Тонкс представлялся пестрый ковер, по которому в беспорядочных на первый взгляд пятнах можно прочесть строгий и сложный узор.

— Наверное, тяжело знать, что будет, — заметила Тонкс. — И знать все наперед скучно.

— Пророчества сами собой не исполняются, — хмыкнул Лейв. — Надо не только читать символы и видеть знаки, нужна смелость, чтобы воплотить увиденное в жизнь. 

— При чем тут смелость? — с жаром возразила Тонкс. — Все же заранее известно.

— Кто вам такое сказал? — удивился Лейв. — Пророчество — это отголоски будущего. Я уже говорил, — к удивлению в голосе теперь примешивался упрек, — нельзя просто сидеть и ждать, что все случится само собой. К тому же, бывают ложные пророчества. Можно погнаться за собственной тенью и рухнуть в пропасть, — он усмехнулся чему-то своему. — Иногда так бывает. Но если все понял и истолковал правильно — награда того стоит.

— Наверное, я бы так не смогла, — они как раз остановились на светофоре, и Тонкс задумчиво разглядывала пожилую даму с толстым котом на руках. — Не настолько я азартный человек. Наверное, по-вашему я трусиха.

— Ну, знаете, чтобы превращать живых существ во что угодно, тоже смелость нужна, — не согласился Лейв. — Или себя превращать во что угодно.

— Это точно, — уныло протянула Тонкс и тут же вспомнила про собственное лицо. Лейв ошибается. Превращать себя смелости не надо, как раз наоборот.

— Например, анимагия, про которую вы рассказывали, — загорелся зеленый свет, и Лейв крепче сжал ее локоть (Тонкс показалось, что даже как-то участливо). 

Она хотела шагнуть ближе, прижаться плечом к его руке, а всех сил хватило только на то, чтобы не покраснеть. Анимагия — прекрасная тема, тут тоже можно говорить долго, хватит на три улицы. И когда болтаешь, в голову не лезут совершенно нелепые мысли о том, какие у него красивые пальцы и как было бы хорошо, если бы они легли на затылок, взлохматили волосы. Нет, лучше рассказывать про анимагию и внимательно смотреть по сторонам, отводя взгляд от больших витрин, блестящих железных лотков с кофе, словом, всего, в чем можно увидеть свое отражение. 

Анимагии хватило только на две улицы, и Тонкс перевела дух, ожидая, что Лейв снова начнет рассказывать о прорицаниях. А он молчал и, похоже, задумался о чем-то своем. Мечтал, наверное. Тонкс, чтобы и самой не начать мечтать, начала рассматривать людей вокруг. Золотой пушистый хвост мелькнул у стены. Она запнулась на ходу. Откуда в городе лисица? А огненный лис, роняя с боков маленькие искры, быстро проскочил мимо шумной компании, едва не попал под ноги мужчине с чемоданом на колесиках и затерялся в толпе.

— Вы видели? — Тонкс так быстро обернулась к Лейву, что опять не рассчитала и чуть не рухнула ему на руки.

— Видел что? — очень натурально удивился он, но самый краешек озорной улыбки Тонкс заметить успела.

— Лисицу, — она совсем как маленькая дернула его за рукав. — Это ваша?

— Лисица? — он аккуратно одернул манжеты пальто и укоризненно на нее посмотрел, Тонкс опять стало неловко. 

— Показалось, наверное, — она стала поправлять шарф, потом шапку, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. 

— Слишком много говорили об анимагии, — поддакнул он тоном дружелюбного и очень профессионального целителя. 

— Еще скажите, что солнце голову напекло, — пошутила Тонкс.

— Может быть, — с готовностью согласился Лейв. — Английские барышни такие чувствительные. Сам не знаю, но мне рассказывали, что они чуть что — сразу падают в обморок. Вы, кстати, в обморок не собираетесь?

— А вам так хочется носить меня на руках, пока я буду без чувств? — выпалила Тонкс прежде, чем подумала. Теперь у нее, наверное, покраснели не только щеки, но и нос — вон как горит, можно вместо Люмоса дорогу освещать.

— Думаю, я найду другой способ привести вас в сознание, — он медленно и очень внимательно осмотрел ее с головы до ног. От этого взгляда и иронии в голосе Тонкс стало совсем жарко. А Лейв выдержал короткую паузу и ехидно добавил: — Я и целительством интересовался. 

— А как же магглы? — поддразнила его Тонкс.

— Они ничего не заметят, — отмахнулся он. — Если вы не собираетесь падать в обморок сейчас, то демонстрацию моего мастерства придется отложить до следующей встречи. Послезавтра на том же месте в три, — и снова он не спрашивал, а сообщал.

И Тонкс снова согласилась. В этот раз она уже не жалела, а хотела от всей души, чтобы послезавтра наступило как можно быстрее. 

Уже дома, собирая осколки разбитой от избытка чувств чашки, она выговаривала себе — опять влюбилась. Она совершенно не хотела влюбляться. Почему нельзя просто бродить по улицам, болтать обо всем на свете, забираться в незнакомые дворики и скверы? А она блеет, как овца, сердце ухает в пятки... Тут Тонкс испуганно прислушалась — с него станется. Однажды бабушка Агата так перепугала ее заворотом кишок, что у маленькой Нимфадоры кишки действительно сами собой завязались в узел. Целитель в Мунго отчаянно бранился, когда распутывал этот клубок. 

Тонкс ругала себя за то, что снова влюбилась, по десять раз на дню приказывала себе выбросить из головы эту чушь — все равно ничего не получится. А, засыпая, представляла, как тонкие пальцы расстегивают пуговицы рубашки, гладят шею, плечи, мягко проходятся по ребрам, как она тянется навстречу губам, ловит свое отражение в его глазах. Тут она едва не вскакивала в ужасе — не было в его глазах никакого отражения, только обтянутый кожей череп без лица. Она лежала, тяжело дыша, а рядом никого не было, никто не обнимал ее крепко и бережно. И Тонкс вставала, в темноте, подсвечивая себе Люмосом, шла на кухню, взахлеб пила воду прямо из графина и убеждала себя — все это чепуха, возвращалась в постель и пыталась заснуть. Не получалось. «Секса в жизни не хватает», — сердито думала Тонкс, переворачивая подушку в неизвестно какой раз.

Она долго думала, что надеть, потом плюнула и выбрала то же самое канареечно-желтое пальто, что и в первый раз. Хотя из зеркала у двери на нее смотрела строгая особа с черными волосами на прямой пробор. Тонкс сердито нахмурилась, и отражение мигнуло, лицо в зеркале нехотя изменилось. Первый раз Тонкс стало интересно, что же получится. Первый раз она ничего не загадывала. Было страшно и любопытно. Она даже зажмурилась, потом осторожно приоткрыла глаза. Отражение широко улыбалось, карие глаза (совсем как у мамы) смотрели весело, открыто, доверчиво. А волосы... У Тонкс никогда не было таких — пышных, переливающихся всеми оттенками золота от почти белого до червонного. И первый раз она не шарахнулась от своего отражения, а подмигнула ему. 

Они снова гуляли под руку, Тонкс мечтала и осторожно придвигалась чуть ближе, неуверенно заглядывала ему в лицо. Потом она сбивалась с шага, и он на секунду чуть крепче сжимал ее локоть. А ей так хотелось, чтобы между его пальцами и ее кожей не было ни пальто, ни рубашки. Он рассказывал о прорицаниях, и Тонкс ловила каждое слово. А в его глазах она замечала новое выражение — удивленный интерес и гордость. С такой же гордостью на нее смотрел Грюм, когда она лучше всех сдала маскировку на выпускных. Он ее учит, что ли? Смешно. Она прятала довольную улыбку и слушала, слушала. Они прощались, он небрежно сообщал, когда они увидятся снова, и Тонкс соглашалась. Лейв всегда угадывал, когда у нее выходной. Чему удивляться — прорицатель.

А ночами она прижимала к груди подушку и грезила. Не о поцелуях, ей хотелось большего. Она сбрасывала тонкое одеяло, такое душное, запрокидывала голову, закрывала глаза и представляла, как его руки скользят по ее телу, сдвигают белье, сжимают бедра. Под кожей разливался жар, каждую косточку сводило от желания. Но не было ни рук, ни горячих губ, ни тяжелого усталого дыхания у плеча. И Тонкс сворачивалась клубком, дрожала, яростно кусала угол подушки, до боли впивалась в ладони ногтями и пыталась заснуть. А с утра на нее из зеркала смотрела растрепанная незнакомая девушка с припухшими губами и голодным взглядом. Тонкс вздрагивала, убирала синяки под глазами и спешила на дежурство, роняя расчески, ботинки, шапку. 

А еще она стала бояться, что лицо ее выдаст. Именно лицо, не голос, не взгляд. Она поднимала шарф так высоко, что видны были только глаза, прятала под шапку золотые волосы, старательно заправляла каждую выбившуюся прядку и все равно боялась. Чтобы отвлечься, болтала обо всем на свете — трансфигурации, чарах, академии, Аврорате. Не помогало, все равно ее то бросало в дрожь от желания, то скручивало от страха. А Лейв ничего не замечал или не хотел замечать. Он улыбался, едко шутил надо всем на свете, был подчеркнуто галантен, бережно поддерживал ее под руку, стоило ей немного споткнуться, внимательно слушал ее болтовню. И спрашивал. Когда речь заходила о трансфигурации, Тонкс ловила в его глазах жадный хищный блеск. Когда же она рассказывала о тренировках, Лейв напоминал взявшую след гончую. Она старалась отвечать подробно, просто заваливала его ненужными деталями и старательно обходила то, что она метаморф. Но он все ближе подбирался к теме, о которой она совершенно не хотела говорить. Лейв уже знал о ней так много, а она о нем почти ничего. И Тонкс прямо спросила его про семью, слишком прямо и резко.

— Семья как семья, — ответил он небрежно, но взгляд сразу стал жестким, холодным. — Отец, брат, мама. 

Тонкс пробрала дрожь — не страха, азарта. На мгновение через оболочку образцового принца пробился живой человек. Она нутром чуяла. И это кружило голову, сладко кружило.

— Ваше имя совсем вам не подходит, — медленно, катая каждое слово на языке, сказала она. Воспитанная девочка Нимфадора где-то глубоко внутри пыталась ее одернуть — так нельзя, нельзя бить по больному. Но Тонкс ее не слушала.

— Неужели? — он скривил губы в своей фирменной малфоевской улыбочке, но Тонкс заметила удивление в его глазах. 

— Будь вы рыжим... — протянула она. Пусть через несколько мгновений он срежет ее очередной колкой шуткой, но сейчас Тонкс наслаждалась своим триумфом. Она держала паузу, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Он тоже молчал и так же пристально изучал ее. — Вам бы пошло «Локи», — пока она не сказала это вслух, сама не поняла, насколько это глупо. Но раз уж начала... И тут же храбро продолжила: — Предсказания, огонь, прекрасный сад, в который нельзя вернуться... Согласитесь, само же напрашивается?

— Вы весьма проницательны, Нимфадора, — теперь он улыбался сухо, словно принял вызов.

Обычно в ответ на такое Тонкс возмущенно фыркала и возражала, но сейчас она сидела молча. Это только начало. Нужно выдержать, иначе он будет вышучивать ее на каждой встрече. Молчал и он. Прошла минута, еще одна. Тишина давила, Тонкс все тяжелее было делать вид, что ей наплевать. А он внимательно и пристально рассматривал ее лицо, дотошно изучал, как редкое животное или растение.

— Не можете найтись с ответом? — обычно Тонкс ругалась проще, но сейчас они и не ругались.

— Наблюдаю, как меняется ваше лицо, — медленно и четко ответил он, не отводя взгляда. — Это же настоящее, в отличие от бабочек и Иггдрассиля? — он медленно провел пальцами по ее скуле, обвел контур подбородка.

Тонкс дернулась, сама не зная, хочет ли отодвинуться или, наоборот, прижаться щекой к его ладони — слишком часто она представляла, как его пальцы вот так медленно будут скользить по ее лицу. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Злость, страх, желание переливались через край, и места для здравого смысла уже не осталось. А он, словно нарочно, придвинулся ближе и рассматривал ее лицо с жадным, голодным, исступленным любопытством. Раньше он изучал ее как редкое растение в банке, теперь — как противника. И от этого голова кружилась еще сильнее. Если бы у нее было время подумать, она бы остановилась, не схватила его за лацканы пальто, не притянула бы к себе, не поцеловала бы так отчаянно и откровенно. Если бы она могла сейчас думать...

Он замер на минуту, потом крепко взял ее за плечи и отстранил от себя.

— Это уже слишком, — спокойно сказал он, словно и не целовал ее в ответ мгновением раньше.

И страх ушел, злость и желание победили. Слишком? Нет, это еще мелочи. Тонкс злорадно улыбнулась и аппарировала прежде, чем он успел отдернуть руку. Слишком? Нет. Даже притянуть его к себе, распластываясь по двери — не слишком. Не глядя, сбросить пальто на пол, чуть не сбив вешалку — не слишком. Снова притянуть к себе и целовать пока дыхания хватит — не слишком. Он уже не пытался отодвинуться, но и не помогал, когда она замерзшими пальцами пыталась расстегнуть пуговицы его пальто. Они все не поддавались, и Тонкс хотелось схватить палочку и заорать на них: «Алохомора!». Одну она наконец-то расстегнула, вторую едва не оторвала, что стало с третьей, она бы и под веритасерумом не смогла сказать. На них еще так много одежды, а волшебная палочка осталась в кармане пальто, а сама Тонкс прижата к двери так, что не дотянуться. А Локи — и это имя сейчас ему подходит больше того, которым он назвался, — смотрит на нее сверху вниз и кривит губы в усмешке «и-что-ты-дальше-будешь-делать?». Тонкс сейчас знает наверняка — он ее хочет, его член так недвусмысленно упирается ей в бедро, что это сложно назвать приглашением на чай. Хочет, но ничего не делает. И Тонкс сама справляется с мелкими пуговицами своей и его рубашек. Ремни на брюках сдаются быстрее. А в его глазах новый ехидный вопрос: «И как снимать будем?». Он все так же крепко ее держит и сильнее вжимает в дверь. Тонкс раздраженно шипит — нашел время язвить — и, извиваясь, стягивает с себя джинсы вместе с бельем. В его глазах — уважительное и веселое удивление. Тонкс кусает его за губу и стаскивает брюки уже с него, прижимается всем телом, трется о его член. Секунды с грохотом проносятся у самого виска, низ живота сводит мучительной, почти болезненной судорогой, а Локи кривит губы в улыбке и не двигается. От его дыхания плавится кожа, перед глазами плывут раскаленные алые пятна, и Тонкс готова просить, умолять, скулить: «Возьми меня! Немедленно!». Но все, что она получает — горячие ладони на талии. Ждать больше нет сил, и она поднимается на носки, отталкивается от его плеч, обхватывает ногами его бедра, прижимается еще теснее. 

— Пожалуйста! — она целует его губы, щеки, глаза.

— Ответишь на вопрос? — его голос ровный, только самую малость хриплый. 

Тонкс быстро кивает. Все что угодно, лишь бы скорее ощутить его в себе.

— Как ты меняешь себя? 

Тонкс застывает, отворачивается, прячет глаза. Он держит ее крепко — не вырваться и не сбежать, и она сама уже не может разжать пальцы и отпустить его. А он быстро перехватывает ее под бедра, почти входит в нее, но останавливается. Тонкс тихо стонет, и в этом стоне — просьба продолжать без всяких вопросов.

— Как ты меняешь себя?

Он не двигается, просто ждет, когда она не выдержит. И Тонкс знает, что не выдержит, знает, что выбора у нее уже нет.

— Я метаморф, — она смотрит ему в глаза и без слов просит — не надо больше спрашивать, не надо! — Это врожденное.

— Потрясающе, — с искренним восторгом выдыхает он, входит чуть глубже и снова останавливается. Тонкс все ясно уже без слов, и она продолжает:

— Могу менять внешность как хочу. Но часто она сама меняется, сложно уследить или контролировать, — подумать только, как связно она может говорить, еще недавно дышала с трудом. И чтобы прекратить эту пытку, Тонкс быстро заканчивает: — Поэтому я боюсь своего лица.

Она ожидает новых вопросов, равнодушного замечания, в конце концов, но у него в глазах — совершенно неожиданно — понимание и сочувствие. Он больше не спрашивает, медленно входит в нее полностью. И Тонкс задыхается от восторга. Он двигается осторожно, нежно, а она уже готова кончить просто от того, что он в ней. Она ловит пересохшими губами ускользающий воздух, плавится в его руках, становится податливой живой глиной, из которой он лепит сейчас что-то невообразимо прекрасное. Перед глазами пляшут алые огненные искры, сливаются в безбрежное огненное море, и Тонкс тонет в нем. Жар прокатывается под кожей волнами, и каждая новая все сильнее, они захлестывают ее с головой, и Тонкс выгибается у него в руках, протяжно стонет, закусывает губу, почти теряя сознание. Его руки крепче сжимаются на ее бедрах, дыхание сбивается, в серых глазах — то же пламя, что сейчас сжигает ее дотла.

— Да! — выдыхают они почти одновременно.

Тонкс льнет к его груди, могла бы — свернулась бы клубком. Он целует ее в макушку, крепко прижимает к себе и опускает на пол.

— Этого ты боишься?

У него в руках зеркало. Тонкс испуганно вздрагивает, не успевает отвести глаза. А с полированного стекла на нее смотрит веселая кареглазая курносая девчонка с соломенно-золотыми волосами. И она узнает каждую черточку. Нос — бабушки Агаты, глаза мамины, подбородок тоже, волосы — папины. Неужели она сейчас видит себя?

— Мне нравится, — Локи обнимает ее за плечи. — А тебе?

Тонкс глупо улыбается и кивает.

— Ты останешься? — спрашивает она, не в силах отвести взгляд от своего (теперь уже сомнений нет!) отражения. 

— До утра.

— А потом?

— Послезавтра на обычном месте?

И она снова улыбается. В первый раз он спросил, а не поставил перед фактом. Она выдерживает подчеркнуто драматическую паузу, корчит нарочито серьезную и задумчивую гримасу, и наконец милостиво кивает (она тоже может вести себя как принцесса. Правда, воспитанные принцессы не занимаются сексом в прихожей, но какая теперь разница).

— Послезавтра на обычном месте. В шесть.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Я боюсь своего лица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231196) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
